


2 gay whores temporary title

by raz0r



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29960388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raz0r/pseuds/raz0r
Kudos: 1





	2 gay whores temporary title

te,mp


End file.
